


mimoso

by klancerista



Series: everything all at once [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Canon Compliant, Confessional Sex, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Getting Together, Height Differences, I also gave Keith a (different) Japanese last name bc hey why not mix it up amiright?, I gave Lance a real Cuban name bc I love him, Japanese Keith (Voltron), Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Riding, Shower Sex, Top Lance (Voltron), bc that's my ultimate weakness sigh I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klancerista/pseuds/klancerista
Summary: mimoso: a Spanish term for someone who craves physical affection from those that they care forLance liked to believe that the previous times he had fallen in love were a lot like pouring honey—slow and saccharine sweet with plenty of patience. Falling for Keith was none of those things. It was instant. It was so much like striking a match; a collision. And once it began there was no clear end in sight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello all writing the tags for this was sooooo heckin embarrassing omg but I really hope you enjoy ! I haven't written nsfw for a whle so forgive me if it isn't good ;-;

Lance liked to believe that the previous times he had fallen in love were a lot like pouring honey—slow and saccharine sweet with plenty of patience. He and the other person would skirt around their feelings for a little bit, not daring to shake the balance without first dipping their toes in the water to test it all out _just_ before slipping all the way in. Shy smiles, childlike crushes. Nothing at all was serious.

Falling for Keith Kobayashi was none of those things. It was instant. If cupid had been involved, he would have used a sniper rifle and landed a clean headshot. It was so much like striking a match; a collision. And once it began there was no clear end in sight. Lance played love to win; but Keith, it seemed, was holding him hostage. There was no way he could tourniquet all of his feelings. They were raw, intense, scorching. The realization was wild and wicked, matching the locks of Keith’s hair.

It all started with the team bonding exercises.

Shiro, Allura and Coran all constantly urged the two to work together. To “bond”. They were all under the guise that the two were day and night, oil and water. This, however, just wasn’t true. Opposites always attract, and Keith and Lance ached and burned for one another and every single touch was an electric shot of energy to the heart. Nothing short of a defibrillator jolt. The only problem they had was deciding who should act first.

After that, it was _the_ mission.

The mission wherein Lance got himself and his lion kidnapped by Nyma and stuck to a tree. He and Keith had been arguing that day and Lance thought himself clever by flirting with a random alien just to rile the other up. It seemed to grab his attention but nothing else came of it. They ended the battle where they had begun, aching with the need for something more. Keith, it seemed, was beginning to get closer to losing it.

The final straw was Hunk.

“I just don’t get how you guys are so weirdly obsessed with each other but refuse to act on it. It’s like watching two lions in heat or something. You should just confess your undying love or lust or whatever it is and let us all move on.”

“What?! How can you tell? What do you mean?” Lance shrieked.

“Well, you flirt like high schoolers, argue like a married couple, and I _swear_ if I walk in on one more masturbation session where all I hear is one of your names being moaned in the showers I think I’ll go insane.” Hunk shuddered at the memory. Lance turned bright red. So Keith _was_ just as desperate as he was.

He decided that night at dinner that Keith would be his before the team woke in the morning for training. Naturally he had invited the other to practice hand to hand combat with him in order to get him alone.

And as Lance stood facing Keith in the training deck, sweaty, breathing heavy, a few red bruises forming and definitely some blood on his knuckles—he knew exactly what he wanted to do next. He strode hurriedly and confidently to close the distance between them, Keith’s eyes sparking like roman candles where he stood. His bruised lips were parted, panting softly. It was almost as if he knew what was going to happen next as Lance towered over him.

“ _Fuck_ , Keith I’m… I—you’re…shit…” he began tripping over his words, too many emotions and not enough time to think, this was not usual for him. His confidence depleted as Keith just stared at him, seemingly unblinking. He was stuck, breathless and brainless, before something in Keith’s gaze changed and he _tackled_ Lance to the ground. Lance wondered if his sputtering was clear enough.

Winded, Lance looked up at Keith, the light behind his head creating the illusion of a halo around him. And as Keith smashed their mouths together, Lance would swear on his _life_ that he was dying; his breath and soul being ripped from him in the collision of lips and teeth. Incubus.

When they wandered out of the training deck, Keith’s legs wrapped around Lance’s lower back, the clock read 1:23 AM earth time, and something unintelligible in Altean. There was supposed to be a Team Voltron training session tomorrow at around 5:00 AM, but they stumbled through the halls clinging desperately to each other still. Neither was entirely sure of the path that they followed, but their heads were too cloudy to really care.

Upon reaching the showers, their clothes lead a trail to where they stood together, beneath a steaming hot stream of water. Lance couldn’t tell the difference between their sparring bruises and the forming hickeys that were beginning to grow across their tired skin. Keith was already breathing hard as Lance’s hands travelled up his body sensually slow. Keith’s hands however, were searching, searing, pulling, almost as if they were after something. Urgency.

There was little time where lips weren’t connected to skin. They were suffocating in each other’s presence but couldn’t bear to turn away. Lance, bending forward while facing Keith, thumbed both of his nipples as his mouth found solace on the other’s collarbone. Keith knitted his brows and leaned down to lick at Lance’s ear.

Both were already fully erect and full of need as they pressed on. Lance grazed his own erection across Keith’s abdomen, smirking when the other sighed, eyelashes fluttering from the touch.

“ _Oh_ …” Keith let Lance rise to his full height, he had done more growing while Keith stayed almost exactly the same. Lance had gone from about one or two inches over Keith to more like four or five. Lance took every opportunity he got to remind him of this.

“Hey there, tiny, mind if I touch you?” Lance kissed his forehead, nibbled at his ear, and finally pecked at his lips.

“Please… Do it.” Keith breathed.

Lance grabbed both of their lengths, gently stroking just to see Keith’s reaction before diving in head first and stroking them hard and swiftly. Both boys hissed at the contact. The friction added with the flow and heat from the shower was heavenly. Their lips connected once more and tongues wildly tangled for comfort.

Upon parting, Keith grabbed and held onto Lance’s biceps as the other continued to stroke them. His other hand wandered up to Keith’s mouth where he experimentally pressed his thumb against the other’s tongue. Keith immediately responded, curling his tongue around the appendage and bucking his hips into Lance’s grasp.

At the movement, Lance cursed under his breath, moving his other thumb to work their heads. He smeared the pre-cum that wasn’t washed away around them and gently squeezed as he pulled up. Both boys moaned aloud, heat building further.

The friction was causing tension in Keith’s belly and he was already so so close. Lance knew that if Keith kept looking so blissed out that he would be finished soon as well. It was the very first time that someone else was touching him, and the thought alone shot straight to his dick.

Keith’s eyes, his most animated feature, connected with Lance’s and the two were entranced by each other. Said eyes were half-lidded, and from what was visible, were totally blown out with desire. Keith’s cheeks were flushing a dusty pink and he was still panting, although now it was full-fledged; using his whole body. He had never truly caught his breath since sparring. Lance on the other hand was blushing as well, however his was a deep red that spread to his ears. The smaller boy’s face gave away that he was melting, his expression revealed haziness, hope.

As their orgasms approached, both boys were panting and moaning with each stroke of Lance’s large palm; huffs and puffs and ‘ohs’ punctuated each touch. That was until Keith bit his bottom lip and whined, exposing his already bruised neck. Lance’s hips stuttered at that, he leaned forward licking and biting at the skin. His orgasm rippled through him like firecrackers. Keith followed shortly after that as he felt Lance’s length twitch against his own, covering them momentarily in their own release.

The now lukewarm water still poured over them, washing away evidence of their intimacy as their breath caught up with them. Lance rested his chin on top of Keith’s head and let his eyes fall closed. He felt Keith’s warm skin stick to his own, the other’s chest expanding against his ribs.

“Don’t get too comfortable. I’m not carrying your fat ass back to my room.” Keith sounded meaner than he really was, but Lance smiled, knowing that there was a smirk forming on the other’s mouth as he spoke.

“So we’re taking round two in your room then? Nice. I’ll race ya.” Lance shut the water off, wrapped himself in a towel and grabbed their collective clothes before running straight out of the showers. Keith stood dumbfounded, naked and without a towel of his own, watching Lance run off.

His mouth went from gaping to grinning as he followed, still completely naked and dripping, to his own bedroom.

 

 

-

When he arrived, Lance was waiting for him, just behind the door. As it swished open, Keith pushed Lance further inside and onto his bed, lips colliding once more. He could feel Lance’s cheeks stretched in a smile as he did so.

Keith straddled Lance’s lap, thighs on either side of the other’s hips. His bare ass was resting dangerously close to his growing length. Their mouths were passionate and hot against each other, Keith grinding his body closer closer _closer_ to Lance’s. Hands began wandering once more, and soon both boys were hard once again.

“God, Keith I—,” Lance stuttered between kisses. He wanted to get his feelings off his chest to make sure that they aligned with Keith’s. If the other didn’t return the feeling, Lance was sure he would drop dead.

He knew that Keith was all action, no speaking. That was one of the things that made him so goddamned attractive in the first place. But Lance knew better, and while he wished so badly that he could let it go, he couldn’t help the fear crawling into his mind.

“I want you, Lance.” Keith groaned into the other’s ear as he sank lower, inching his lips toward Lance’s dick, leaving in his wake a trail of licks and nips and kisses.

“Oh fuck, Keith please.” Lance screwed his eyes shut as soft, bright red lips parted over his head. “We…shit… we have to talk after this okay?” Keith nodded around Lance, dipping his head lower as he did so.

Having Keith’s mouth around his cock made Lance throw his head back against the wall. So many times had he imagined this very scenario in his daydreams. He wondered if Keith did the same. He recalled Hunk’s words in his mind, praying that they rang true.

He looked down at Keith to assess their situation. His left cheek went from full to hollow as he bobbed his head. The other’s mouth felt like heaven: wet, warm, soft. As Keith moved his head back and forth slowly and languidly, Lance couldn’t peel his eyes away.

“God, Keith have you been practicing or what? Who was the lucky guy before me, huh? I wanna kick his ass.” Lance tried to sound cocky, but shuddered as he spoke, smirk parting his mouth nonetheless. Keith met his eyes as he carefully ran his teeth along Lance’s shaft, causing him to nearly scream. He bucked his hips, or at least tried to, but Keith was always one step ahead of him, and pinned his hips to the mattress. Pulling off of him, Keith smiled, sultry and wickedly.

“There never was anyone else.” He kissed him then, briefly. And that was all he said before returning to Lance’s length.

It felt like hours that Keith was on him, tongue and lips working in unison. But when his orgasm began approaching for the second time that night (morning?), he did his best to stave off the sensation, hoping for something more to come of it.

As if reading his mind, Keith’s mouth was gone in an instant. Lance groaned helplessly in disappointment, but excitement soon replaced this. What would be coming next? His heart pounded and his eyes were fully dilated.

“I wasn’t sure about sleeping with you until now. But I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you, so I think we should. Whether we stick together after this or not is up to you. Sound good?” Keith asked as he grabbed lube and a condom from underneath his bed. Lance watched his behind as he did so, before fully processing the question at hand.

“What?” Lance breathed, mouth agape.

“I’m in love with you. I—I have a crush on you? I like you? I can’t help it, okay? Now let me—”

Lance grabbed Keith by his hair and yanked his mouth onto his own. The strength and force and _pleasure_ behind the kiss made Keith’s knees buckle, and he nearly melted into a puddle in Lance’s grasp. As they parted, Keith searched Lance’s eyes for explanation.

“That’s what I’ve been trying to say all night, and as always, you beat me to it.” Lance grinned, eyes going soft as his feelings reflected in his smile. Keith’s heart fluttered as he released a shaky breath, smile forming alongside Lance’s.

“Well, well, well. Who’d have thought that I, Keith Kobayashi, could’ve acquired the love of Lance Calisto Fernán Espinosa, the biggest flirt in the galaxy?” He threw the bottle of lube at Lance, who caught it eagerly while rolling his eyes, smile never faltering.

“Don’t make me change my mind, mimoso.” He said as he put his lips on Keith’s for about the millionth time. This kiss, however, was little. It was sweet and reassuring and he could feel Keith lean into it, craving the gentle affection behind its subtle warmth.

Lance pushed Keith’s back into the mattress. He made a show of settling between the other’s thighs before opening the bottle of lube with a flick of his thumb.

“Where did you even get this stuff anyway? And don’t tell me you just came into space prepared.” As he coated his index finger, Keith’s eyes twinkled mischievously.

“We’ll just say it was a gift.”

“You know what? I don’t want to know anymore.”

“Shiro said that if I’m going to do sexy stuff with you that I might as well be comfortable and safe while doing it.”

“Shiro knew!?”

“He’s very observant, you know that.”

“Ugh. Ok we’re done talking about Shiro. I don’t want to know where _he_ got it from either. More of _this_.” And he slowly inserted his finger while gently stroking Keith’s length. Keith halfheartedly hid another smile and sighed into the contrasting touches, relaxing himself as Lance worked him open. Lance watched his face as he adjusted to the sensation.

Neither was sure how much time had passed when Keith began trying to thrust against Lance’s finger, communicating that he was ready for more. As Lance eased in the second digit, his wider longer middle finger, Keith involuntarily bit his lip, stifling the questionably pleasurable pain he was feeling. Lance’s mouth wandered across his upper half, creating an invisible trail of kisses and saliva as he went.

Before Keith even registered what was happening, another finger found its way inside of him, and he moaned, eyes fluttering shut as he shifted his hips. He covered his face with his forearm, not wanting Lance to watch him fall apart. His mouth hung parted slightly as Lance worked his fingers inside of him. He was panting and huffing softly each time they met.

Lance went from watching where his fingers disappeared to Keith’s covered face. He grabbed and moved the offending appendage, lacing the fingers of his free hand between the Keith’s. Their eyes met and Lance had to curse under his breath to keep from coming. His lover was _wrecked_.

“Why would you want to cover up that expression? Scared you’re enjoying yourself?” Lance regained his composure as he teased, accentuating this fact by slowing his hand to a near stop inside of Keith. Keith groaned, lifting his head with an expression of annoyance on his face. His death stare went without success as it blurred with the remnants of his lusty haze. Lance grinned, full teeth. He knew full well that Keith was good at getting what he wanted. Why not make him work for it?

“I _was_ enjoying myself.” He tried to make it vicious and angry, but it sounded more winded than anything else. Lance’s heart was melting.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I get distracted sometimes. What were we just about to do?” He removed one finger and Keith whined, dragging his hands down his face.

“Are you kidding me?” Another finger. Keith ground his hips and clenched in desperate defiance.

“No, I’m serious! What do I do next?” His half smile half smirk was destroying Keith. Looking at it nearly set his whole body on fire.

“Lance, come on. Stop dicking around!” When he pulled the last finger free, Keith groaned almost miserably. Lance had the most evil shimmer in his eyes when Keith met his gaze once more.

“Dicking around…Yeah I think that was it, actually.” Keith threw a pillow at his face as he grabbed for the condom and lube once more. Lance watched the other pop the bottle open, his focus completely on the task at hand.

“If you weren’t so aggressively attractive I would literally kick your ass right now.” Keith was smiling at this point, playful despite the harshness of his words, Lance swooned inside.

He groaned, however, as he felt Keith apply a small amount of lube to his bare cock before carefully rolling the condom all the way down, applying more lube after that. When he was finished, he eyed his handiwork with pride, eyes nothing but eager for what was coming next.

Lance was just about to ask how the other wanted it when he suddenly found his back pushed up flush against the short headboard of Keith’s bed. The sensation was cold against his blazing hot skin and he nearly hissed. His eyes flickered back to his lover.

Keith, without so much as a word, threw his legs on either side of Lance’s hips and aligned the blunt head at his entrance. Their eyes came together again, no words spoken between them as their playful tone dissolved into pure feeling and want. Keith let the head slide in, beautifully slow, the slight stretch giving him exactly what he needed. Lance fought the urge to throw his head back against the wall, desperate to switch his gaze from Keith’s face to where they were slowly coming together and back again.

He brought his hands up to rest on Keith’s hip and lower back, guiding him down the rest of the way. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. Not even Keith’s mouth could compete with the warmth and tightness of being inside him. Keith bit his lip once more, brows raising but eyes never faltering from Lance’s. 

Once they were fully connected, they froze. Both were breathing harshly as Keith rested his hands on Lance’s shoulders. He felt incredible. Maybe it was because it was their first time, but Lance’s weight inside him was just so _much_. He could feel Lance’s pulse inside of him; the sensation made him want to squeeze tight. Keith was full, whole, and complete.

Lance gripped tight to Keith’s thighs as he rested his head against Keith’s shoulder. He was so cozy and inviting and as Keith shifted his weight around to get a feel for Lance inside him, Lance knew he wasn’t going to last very long at all.

“Keith…” He let loose a small sound at hearing his own name and at the way Lance pressed his hips upward carefully, waiting for approval. His mouth opened, as if he wanted to say something, but he only nodded his head as he caught Lance’s lips with his own. Lance groaned, the sight of that alone nearly wrecking him.

As the two began to move, it felt as if the entire universe around them shrunk until only they were left. Keith’s small gasps, ‘ohs’ and ‘ahs’ left his partner smiling at the end of every thrust. Keith rolled his strong hips and ground them down slowly and sensually, savoring the feeling of the gradual slide of Lance within him. Lance moved his own hips upwards to meet his energetic thrusts.

While Keith was expressive with his voice, Lance was expressive with his hands and eyes. His long piano fingers traveled the expanse of Keith’s body as he bounced in his lap. They were gently grazing in some places and scratching and grabbing at others. His eyes, when they met Keith’s occasionally, were whirlpools of admiration, adoration and reverence. When Lance felt something it was as if he did so with his entire soul.

Keith could feel himself getting lost as Lance’s hands found their way to his ass. He grasped it desperately as he groaned. He let one hand travel to the small of Keith’s back as the other found its way to his neglected erection, to which Keith let out a shaky sigh. They were still painfully slow going, but Lance liked it that way and Keith always aimed to please.

“How… long?” Keith asked between bounces. They were involuntarily picking up the pace as their tired bodies begged for release. Keith’s legs felt like they were burning and his hands and arms ached as he supported himself against Lance.

“What?” Lance could barely think anymore through his haze. The sensations were swallowing him whole as he got lost within Keith, Keith, _Keith_.

“How long—ooh, did you like me?”

“ _God_ , Keith… probably since” he gasped and thrusted harshly up into him, “you sarcastically started calling me…‘Lover Boy’ after you saved me from Nyma”. Keith’s back arched hard as Lance struck his prostate, making him nearly scream. His head was light and he didn’t care about the screaming strain his body was feeling. All he wanted was the blinding hot white sensation to overcome him.

“I-I can’t, much longer, Lance…” he gasped as he wrapped his arms around the other’s shoulders.

“No!” Lance’s movements faltered for a moment, Keith _whined_. “Tell me, Keith. When d-did _you_ —notice?” He keened at the desperation in Lance’s voice. Before he could answer both boys’ hips stuttered in their motions, the end apparent. Lance came only moments later, hips jolting up as he muffled his groans into Keith’s chest. When he was finished, satisfied hazy blue eyes connected with Keith’s, his mouth a sweet lazy smile.

Keith came instantly with a shout of Lance’s name.

Lance held Keith up as he twitched, oversensitive and shaky. Once they calmed their hearts, Lance pulled out and let their bodies collapse onto the sheets. Disposing of the condom, Lance lay facing the other. They were incredibly close and could feel each other breathing into their faces, but it was comfortable.

As Lance began pulling the sheets over their bodies, Keith sprawled himself across the other. Legs and arms and fingers tangling and intertwining for comfort. The feeling was genuinely loving. Their breath caught up with them as they checked the time. 3:42 AM. Training started in one hour and eighteen minutes. Keith blissfully let his eyes slide shut as he rested his sticky hair on Lance’s shoulder.

“Are you gonna answer my question?”

“Hm?” Keith adjusted his position so he was tucking his face into the crook of the other’s neck.

“When did you notice that I liked you back?” Lance asked, trailing his hands lovingly down Keith’s side as he did so.

“Ah.” He began. “Well you see, I had no clue at all. I just sort of went for it. I pretty much had an epiphany once you said it back. It’s corny but that was the best feeling I’ve ever had—someone returning my feelings.” He held back his smile with a bite of his lip.

“…You’re kidding. You couldn’t tell at all?!” Lance’s face was priceless, as if he had just learned that Keith had an extra finger or something.

“Well, I mean, when you got up in my face after we had trained I figured something was up. I just kind of went with what my gut was telling me to do.” Keith scrunched his nose up as he laughed and Lance’s head began swimming in pure bliss.

“You had no idea what you were doing?” he pulled Keith closer to him.

“Not at all. Anything else you want to ask?”

“Uh…Are you mine? Is this a thing?” The question itself surprised Keith as well as the way Lance asked. It was soft, and quiet, barely above a whisper. Not his usual playful tone. It was brimming with hope and boyish sweetness that only Lance could really achieve. Keith felt weightless as he stared into those crystal clear waters trapped in Lance’s eyes.

“Yeah… I-I definitely am.” Keith, now feeling shy himself whispered back. They snuggled impossibly closer, shared one last peck, and fell asleep.

And when they were late for training the next morning, they didn’t bother holding back in their explanation to their team; much to the dismay of everyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading all the way through ! and as always kudos and/or comments are highly welcome and appreciated ! you can also find me on tumblr at balancewitch !


End file.
